They Lurk Below (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin’s ship is flying back to Earth, when they receive an emergency message from the Plumbers. Plumber: Hello! To anyone who can here me, this is Magister Pyke of Piscciss. We are under attack by some sort of serpent. We need immediate backup. Repeat! We need reinforcements (Then all they hear is static) Kevin: That’s not good. John: Kevin. Set our course to Piscciss. Kevin: Right away. (The ship turns to the right) End Scene They approach Piscciss, and they see that it is entirely made of water. Julie: Whoa. Gwen: How does a planet like that sustain itself? Kevin: Probably some simulated gravity device. (They then see a giant sea serpent, easily the size of Way Big.) Whoa. Gwen: That size. Maybe it’s a Leviathan. John: It’s a good thing that we all have an alien that can breath underwater. Kevin: Doesn’t matter if can’t even harm that thing. The ship lands in a docking bay, and they all get into Plumbers’ suits. They swim out into the planet, spotting the Leviathan in the distance. John: You know, Julie. You don’t have to go with us. Julie: (slightly irritated) When are you going to realize that I can take care of myself? John: Just because you can handle yourself doesn’t mean I want you in danger. (Julie swims off ahead.) Kevin: You really don’t see that she wants to prove herself to you. John: She doesn’t need to prove anything to me. Gwen: She doesn’t think that. (The Leviathan appears closer to them, heading in their direction.) John: Okay guys. Hero time. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! (Kevin slaps down the Omnitrix) Ripjaws: Ripjaws! Gwen: Is the name shouting really necessary? (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Jetray. Julie slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Brainstorm.) Brainstorm: I say, that thing is absolutely revolting. The Leviathan roars, shaking the water. It then, in the blink of an eye, it was on top of them. Brainstorm: Whoa! Brainstorm’s skull opens, and she fires a lightning blast at Leviathan. Water Hazard fires his water cannons at the same time. Neither attack pierce its scaly body, and Water Hazard grabs Brainstorm, using his water cannons to launch them out of the way, as the Leviathan bites down where they just were. Ripjaws swims up to it, going to bite into its body, but is hit by its swinging tail. Jetray swims around at a fast speed, firing neuroshocks at the Leviathan. However, the neuroshocks bounce off its scales. Brainstorm: This thing is preposterously fast and durable. Water Hazard: Wow. Do I speak like that with this guy? Ripjaws: John! Give me cover! Water Hazard: On it! Water Hazard swims forward, and swings his arms. A giant water fist forms, slamming into the Leviathan. The Leviathan reacts, and Ripjaws has bitten into it. Brainstorm: Hm. Maybe I can find a weak spot. (Brainstorm’s head starts to spark with lightning, which gets the Leviathan’s attention. It starts swimming towards Brainstorm, and Water Hazard notices.) Water Hazard: Gwen! Get Julie! (Jetray nods her head, and swims over to Brainstorm, grabbing her and pulling her out of the way, as the Leviathan snaps down. It begins to chase, when it’s grabbed by a water hand. It turns, seeing that Water Hazard was the source.) Jetray: You alright, Julie? Brainstorm: Just peachy. Gwen, can you give me the details between the relationship between John and that Eunice? Jetray: Do you really think that now’s a good time to be talking about that? Brainstorm: Sorry. My mind hasn’t stopped thinking since I’ve turned into this form. (They then see the Leviathan closing its mouth around Water Hazard.) John! Ripjaws: John! (Swims towards Leviathan, hitting the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Ripjaws: Ultimate Ripjaws! Ultimate Ripjaws’ feet merge with his tail, and he swims at Leviathan. In an instant, he bites into the Leviathan, and it roars in pain. Leviathan turns to bite Ultimate Ripjaws, but he uses his claws to grab its jaws, keeping them open. He then swims out of the way, as it snaps down. Ultimate Ripjaws slams his arms into Leviathan’s head, distorting it. Ultimate Ripjaws slashes at it with his claws, but that attack was unsuccessful. Leviathan recovers, and swings its tail at Ultimate Ripjaws. Ultimate Ripjaws grabs the tail, then bites into it. Leviathan roars, but then unleashes a screech of pain. Brainstorm: What’s happening? (Ultimate Ripjaws seems to be in pain, and he releases his bite, pulling back.) Kevin? Ultimate Ripjaws: It’s being shocked. Brainstorm: Well, it’s certainly not me. Ultimate Ripjaws: It’s coming from the inside. The Leviathan starts curling up, and a jellyfish-like alien phases out of the Leviathan. AmpFibian: Kevin! Take it down! (Fires lightning from his tentacles, shocking the Leviathan into paralysis. Ultimate Ripjaws dashes in, and bites into its head. His teeth pierce the head, and the Leviathan stops screeching. It then begins to fall.) AmpFibian: Nice. End Scene The four of them meet Magister Pyke, who was the same species as Patelliday and Ripjaws. There were others dragging the Leviathan away. Pyke: Thank you. I’ve heard much about you from Patelliday, John Smith. I didn’t think I’d get your help. John: We were returning from another mission. A hero’s job is never done. Pyke: Either way, thank you. Give my regards to Patelliday. John: Of course. (The group swims back to their ship, and they leave the planet.) Character *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Magister Pyke Villains *Leviathan Aliens By John *Water Hazard *AmpFibian (first appearance) By Kevin *Ripjaws *Ultimate Ripjaws By Gwen *Jetray By Julie *Brainstorm Trivia *John has 8 of the original 10 revealed aliens, Gwen has 9 revealed aliens, Kevin has 8 of the original 10 used, and 9 revealed aliens, and Julie has 7 revealed aliens *Julie shows that she is jealous of Eunice. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc